¿Me concedes este baile?
by JisatsuMoraru
Summary: Tenía miedo,miedo de no ser aceptada tal y como ella era realmente. (One-shot)


_Historia ambientada en el año de la pera,en esos años en los que había bailes :D_

_Ellas no son muñecas,sino humanas ^^_

_Y son de Peach-pit,no mías :c_

_desu~

Aún me acuerdo cuando Shinku nos dio la "gran noticia" a mi y a mis hermanas.

¿Un baile en honor a nuestro rey Rozen? Vale,no era una mala idea...

-Ir con vuestras mejores prendas-aclaró la rubia,mirando a Souseiseki con hincapié-Llevad vestido...

Sou ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Y con quién bailaremos?-preguntó Kanaria.

-Con cualquier caballero que te lo ofrezca-

-¡¿Con cualquiera?!-me escandalicé sin pensar.

Shinku me miró mal,y me dijo que no debía preocuparme,que no me harían nada malo.

-Siento que no se pueda bailar mujer con mujer-dijo al irse-Sé que desearías bailar con tu gemela,pero no se puede.

Y cerró la puerta.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria se quedaron calladas,mirando lo roja que me había puesto.

Souseiseki miraba por la ventana y seguía sin prestar demasiada atención.

-¡B-Bueno,Kanaria,d-deberíamos i-irnos a p-preparanos!-

-¡S-sí,b-buena i-idea!-Y ambas salieron corriendo de allí.

Suspiré.

-Souseiseki...-dije temerosa.

Mi gemela me miró,y se acercó a mi.

-Debes hacer caso de lo que dice Shinku-me dijo seria-debes aceptar la invitación de cualquier caballero.

-P-pero Souseiseki...-

-De cualquiera-insistió.

Se fue a cambiar,y a mi me dejó allí,confusa,y triste...

_desu~

La hora del baile.

Estábamos todas preparadas,y todas muy guapas,debo decir.

No veía a Sou por ninguna parte...

-¿Dónde está tu gemela?-me dijo Shinku muy seria.

-Eh...esto...yo..n-no lo sé...-tartamudeé.

Suspiró.

Pareció desistir,y nos indicó que entráramos en el salón de baile.

Como siempre,todos los hombres iban hacia Shinku,hacia Suigintou...

Hinaichigo y Kanaria atacaron el buffet y se fueron a hacer travesuras,vaya damas más "finas".

Me senté en una silla cerca de las escaleras,esperando alguna propuesta...y buscando a Sou con la mirada...

Allí estuve un buen rato,hasta que el baile de máscaras comenzó.Todas las mujeres y los hombres se pusieron máscaras,pero yo no tenía ninguna.

Otra razón por la cual no podría bailar...

-Ten-escuché-yo no la utilizaré.

Era chibi-ichigo,dándome su máscara.

-Gracias..-dije tímidamente,recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la pequeña rubia.

Me puse la máscara,y esperé contenta alguna invitación al baile.

Ahora que nadie sabía quién era,tal vez alguien...

Efectivamente,un señor alto,con bigote y manos algo arrugadas,me tendió la mano.

-¿Le gustaría a la dama concederme este baile?-dijo educadamente.

Me levanté e hice una reverencia en señal de aceptación,cogí su mano y,cuando nos acercábamos al salón central,una mano me cogió del brazo.

-Disculpe-escuché-¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Era mi momento de rechazar a alguien.

-Lo siento,pero estoy con este caball...¡Hey! ¿Qué está haciendo?-me había separado del señor mayor y me había arrastrado hasta el centro,me acercó a él,y nos colocamos en posición de baile.

Me separé un poco,pero me tenía tan aferrada por la cintura que apenas podía moverme.

-¿Qué es lo que...?-

-Te dije que aceptaras a cualquier caballero,pero no a un abuelo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?-me susurró.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¡Sou..Souseiseki..!-

-Chst-me puso un dedo en los labios-si lo dices así de alto me echarán.

Le miré a los ojos.

Sí,era ella,sus ojos,el pelo,el olor...

Le abracé.Estaba tan agarrada a ella que casi le arranco el traje que llevaba.

-Souseiseki...estás loca...-

Pude notar su mano cálida en mi cintura,agarrándome también con fuerza.

-Lo sé...-

Miré a mi alrededor,encontrándome con la mirada seria y firme de Shinku.

Empecé a temblar.

-So-Souseiseki..Shinku a...-

Me dio una vuelta.

-También lo sé.

Seguimos bailando durante el resto de la canción,que,por desgracia,se me hizo demasiado corta.

Terminó,las damas se despidieron de sus caballeros.

Sou y yo también nos despedimos,pero cuando se estaba yendo,no pude evitarlo,y le agarré de la manga,pedí que no se fuera.

Se giró para mirarme.

-Suiseiseki...-

Oímos unos pasos a nuestro lado.

-Suéltala-me ordenó,seria-Suiseiseki,suéltala ahora mismo.

No quería,no quería soltarla...

Sou se deshizo de mi mano.

-Ya está-dijo,e hizo ademán de irse,pero Shinku la paró.

-¿Adónde crees que vas,transvestida?-

Sou no se dio la vuelta.

-Sou...-susurré.

¿Transvestida? ¿A qué venía eso? La vi temblar. Souseiseki..Mi Souseiseki...

-¡Eh!-chillé-¡No vuelvas a decir algo semejante!-

Todos los del salón se quedaron mirando.

-No grites...-oí que decía,pero estaba tan furiosa que apenas hice caso.

Seguí gritando a Shinku... ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? Apenas me daba cuenta del daño que le estaba ocasionando a Souseiseki en ese momento.

Shinku nos ordenó que nos fuéramos de allí.Nos llevó de nuevo a nuestra habitación,y me dijo que esperara.

Se metió con Souseiseki en el cuarto de baño,pero dejó la puerta entreabierta,y pude ver sus reflejos en el espejo.

Pude ver cómo Shinku regañaba con gran furia a Souseiseki,cómo mi gemela no apartaba la vista del suelo,cómo Shinku la obligaba a mirarla...

No paraba de gritarla...Shinku se dio cuenta de que les estaba mirando,y cerró la puerta del todo.

Se pasaron allí un buen rato,así que,preocupada,me acerqué para ver si escuchaba algo..

-...¡Deja de actuar como un hombre,maldita sea,eres una mujer,Souseiseki,una mujer,y no hay nada más que hablar! Si sigues haciendo cosas extrañas con tu hermana,pagarás las consecuencias.-oí pasos,Shinku salía.

Me eché hacia atrás corriendo,Shinku salió,me miró,y se fue,seria.

Nos quedamos así un rato,me acerqué sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño...

-¿Souseisek...?

Entonces,oí el peor sonido que podría haber escuchado nunca.

La oí llorar. ¿Mi hermana,llorando? ¿La fuerte,la inquebrantable Souseiseki,llorando?

-Ya sé que soy una mujer...-susurró.

-Souseiseki...-

Sin pensarlo,entré en el baño,y la abracé.

-Suiseisek-

-Me da igual que seas una mujer-solté de repente.

Se quedó callada.

-Me da igual que seas una mujer-repetí.

Pude notar como su tensión se relajaba,y se dejaba caer encima de mí,abrazándome,llorando en mi hombro.

-Suiseiseki...lo siento...-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento...por no ser tu príncipe azul...por no ser el hombre de tus sueños...por no poder ser el caballero que te saca a bailar...

-Souseiseki-le obligué a mirarme.-Me da igual que seas una mujer.

Callamos durante unos segundos.

-Que seas una mujer,un hombre,lo que sea,me da igual,yo te quiero,te quiero Souseiseki,te quiero con todo mi corazón,me da igual que no me saques a bailar,que no seas un caballero...eres la mujer de mis sueños,mi princesa,mi dama...Me da igual tu género-acaricié su mejilla,quitándole una lágrima-Te quiero y eso es lo que importa.

-Suiseiseki...-

Y así,nos quedamos abrazadas un buen rato.

Ahora lo entendía todo,la forma de vestir de mi hermana,su forma de ser,tan seria,tan distante... tenía miedo.

Miedo de ser mujer.

_desu~

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
